Attack of the Sting-Mites
by SkySmithSJA
Summary: Sky and her friends go swimming and all seems normal until... Sky gets stung by something. Sarah-Jane discovers that it's an alien. Can Sarah-Jane and the team stop the sting-mites? Or will the sting-mites win this battle?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own any of the characters from the Sarah-Jane Adventures. I only own Sky's friends and the Sting-Mites. I also don't own the original idea. I wrote my own version and did it with Sky instead. It belongs to AmyVS7 so be sure to check out her stories as they are really good.

Sky's POV- Saturday, 1:00pm

Today, Alice, Darcey, Tilly and me were going swimming at the new pool. I'd only been swimming a few times and that was so I knew how to swim.

The four of us walked the long 20 minute walk to the leisure centre. When we got there, we payed for the two hour swim.

We each went into the changing rooms to get ready. I had a dark purple swimming costume that Mum bought me. I also had a pair of blue goggles.

When we were all ready, we went in. We first went around the lazy river. We went around 5 times. Then we queued up for the slides.

There were 4 slides. Red, orange, yellow and blue. Darcey went on blue, Tilly went on red, Alice went on orange and I went on yellow.

We all met up at the bottom. As we were going back into the lazy river, we saw a boy come out with an injury on his arm. He was wincing in pain.

I felt sorry for him because he looked very young and his injury looked very bad. We went around the lazy river a couple more times.

As we were going around again, I felt a sharp sting go into my leg. I cried out in pain. All of my friends quickly approached me.

My leg hurt so much that I couldn't move it without pain. My friends helped me get out of the pool. I looked at my painful leg. It was bleeding.

Thankfully, there was a paramedic by the girls changing rooms. There were lots of people with the same type of injury as me and the paramedics were called immediately.

Alice told the paramedic everything that had happened. We went into the changing rooms and I sat down.

"So, can you tell me what it felt like?" The paramedic asked.

"It felt like a sting go into my leg." I told her.

"Does it hurt to walk?"

"Yes. Can someone call Mum please?"

"Of course. I'll ask her to pick you up." Said Alice.

"Thank you. Can you also tell the girls what's happened?"

"Yeah, I'll do it now. You get changed."

I gave her my phone so she could call Mum for me.

I changed into my clothes. The paramedic put a bandage over my injury once the bleeding had stopped.

When we all got changed, Alice and Darcey helped me walk to the car. Mum was waiting for me, and she looked worried.

She kindly offered to take the girls home. I sat in the back with Alice and Tilly. Once all of the girls had been dropped off, I got in the front.

Mum drove around the corner then stopped when there was no one around. She scanned my injury.

"Mum, it hurts! Make it stop!"

"Ok. Calm down. It won't hurt for much longer."

She was using one arm to scan my leg and the other to hold my leg.

"What does the scan say Mum?"

"You've been stung by a sting-mite. It's alien. I need to text Clyde and Rani."

"Why are you texting them?"

"I'm going to ask Rani to go to the attic with my first aid kit and one of my worn down towels. I'm going to ask Clyde to buy some sea salt."

Once she texted them, she drove off.

"Ok Mum... so what are sting-mites?"

"A type of alien fish. They aren't deadly, but they sting their victims. I think they're trying to take over the pool you went to."

"Why are they trying to take over the pool?"

"Because I think the chlorine helps them make their powers stronger."

"How do we stop them?"

"Salt water according to the scan. It's deadly to them. If we can manage to get some salt water into the pool, they'll either die or try to get back to their home planet."

"So do you have a plan to stop them?"

"Not yet. I'll figure one out. Don't worry Sky."

"Mum, I feel really faint. My leg hurts."

"It's ok. The sting does that to you. You'll be ok. We're almost home."

Then, everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah-Jane's POV - 2:00pm

Sky had just fainted. I was right next to her, making sure she was ok. Once we got home, I carried Sky to the attic.

Rani was already in there, sat by the sofa with the first aid kit and towel. I gently put Sky in the sofa.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Rani asked worriedly.

"She was stung by a sting-mite. She'll be alright. Where's Clyde?"

"He's on his way. What's a sting-mite?"

"An alien fish. They're at the pool Sky and her friends went to."

"How are we going to stop them?"

"Salt water. It's deadly to them. It will also help Sky's sting."

"Im here! What happened?" Clyde said as he walked into the attic.

"Sky was stung by a sting-mite. It's an alien fish. I need the sea salt. Have you got it?"

"Yeah it's right here."

"Right. Clyde, you stay with Sky. Rani, come to the kitchen with me."

When we were in the kitchen, I boiled the kettle then poured the hot water into a glass. I put some salt in it.

"What does that do?" Rani inquired.

"Once the water cools down, I'm going to put it on Sky's leg. It should help it. It should also get rid of the sting-mites. Come on, let's go to the attic."

When we got up there, Sky was starting to wake up. Her leg was still in pain.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Calm down Sky. You're in the attic."

"My leg hurts. What happened?"

"You were stung by a sting-mite."

"A what?" (Wincing in pain)

"Deep breaths. I know your leg hurts. I'm going to put some salt water on it."

"Will it hurt?"

"I won't lie to you. Yes, it will, but only for a couple minutes."

"Ok Mum. Do it then."

Rani held the towel under Sky's leg. I grabbed the glass and poured the water over her sting. Sky screamed in pain.

Her leg started to bleed again so I put the towel over it. She started crying.

"It hurts so bad! Make it stop Mum!"

"It's ok. I'm here. It'll stop soon."

I grabbed the first aid kit and took out a bandage. I wrapped it around Sky's leg. Whilst Sky was calming down, Me, Clyde and Rani still needed to come up with a plan.

"Right, we need to get into the leisure centre and our salt water in the pool." I stated.

"But how? The place would be blocked off." Clyde added.

"We could sneak in. We don't have to worry about the doors." Rani said.

"That's true, but what if there are police inside? The place might be under investigation." Clyde pointed out.

"I have an idea... it sounds very risky but maybe it might work..." I said.

"Well tell us. It can't be too risky, can it?" Rani asked.

"We can use knock out gas if there are any police around. I still have some left over from when we first encountered Kaagh." I explained.

"But what if they have security cameras? They'll be able to see our faces then the police will know who we are. They'll find us and arrest us." Clyde inquired.

"Then we'll just disable the cameras." I told them.

"Ok, so we've got all that sorted. When will we actually put our plan into action?" Rani questioned.

"Tonight. I'll get everything prepared."

Firstly, I took Sky to her room. I told her to change into cleaner clothes because she had blood on her jeans.

I put her jeans for wash then started preparing for tonight. I grabbed the knock out gas and put it in my bag.

Clyde came up to help me even though I didn't need to prepare much.

Rani was with Sky, making sure she was ok and all that.

"Aren't you worried about this?" Clyde started.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"Well, what if we get caught? I know that we shouldn't worry, but usually there aren't any threats of anyone seeing us defeat aliens."

"Good point, but I'm sure we'll be fine. If we do get caught, I'll handle it."

"I think we'll be fine, just worried, that's all."

"It's completely fine to be worried. Don't panic though, we'll be ok."

He just smiled. I ordered a pizza for us before we left so we wouldn't go there on an empty stomach.

And now, the only thing left to do was go to the leisure centre and put our plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky's POV - 9:10pm

My leg was feeling much better. I'd been resting for a while. The salt water really did the trick.

I was worried about Mum's plan. She was confident it would work. We all got in the car and went to the leisure centre. Mum used her sonic lipstick to open the door.

Once we got in, Clyde and Rani went to disable the security cameras. Me and Mum went to the pool area. Luckily, there was no one else around. Clyde and Rani joined us as soon as they'd disabled the cameras.

"Has everyone got their sea salt?" Mum asked.

"Yes! We're ready!" The three of us said.

"Ok, everyone split up. Throw as much salt into the water as you can." Mum commanded.

We all split up. We managed to use up all of our salt water and spread it out. We all made a run for the exit. Rani was in the front. Mum threw something to her, but I couldn't see what it was.

Before I made it out, I heard someone shout "FREEZE!". Clyde and Rani has already made it out. Me and Mum were stood, looking at two policemen.

"Who are you and why are you both here?" The first police asked.

"My name is Sarah-Jane Smith. This is my daughter, Sky."

"Why are you two here?" The second police questioned.

"I have a very good reason." Mum said.

She quickly reached into her bag and grabbed the knock out gas. She used it on both policemen. They fell to the floor.

"RUN!" She Shouted.

As we were both running, Mum screamed then fell to the floor. I looked around. I saw a policeman holding some sort of gun.

Me and the policeman went towards Mum's unconscious body. Whilst the police wasn't looking, I slipped the knock out gas under Mum's arm.

"What did you do to her?" I asked.

"I knocked her out. She knocked out two police. She had it coming. Plus, why are you two here?"

I had to think fast. I couldn't exactly tell the truth but I also couldn't lie.

"I was here in the day. I got stung by something. My Mum found out that salt water is the best thing to use. She figured that we could come here and put salt water into the pool and kill them sting thingies." I explained.

"Oh, well, you did break in here. That's still wrong. Did all of the sting fish get killed?"

"I don't know. How do we check?"

"Jump in the water and have a look."

"Are you mad?! What if they're still there?"

"Just jump in. If they've all gone, you're free to go because I can't exactly arrest you for doing something good."

"But I don't want to jump in. You're the police, why don't you jump in?"

"Don't use that attitude with me young lady. Jump in the pool."

"But I'm in clothes. I don't have a swimming costume on."

"Your clothes will dry. JUMP IN."

I finally jumped into the pool. I looked around but couldn't find anything. When I looked up to the police, I had one hell of a shock.

The police was now one big sting-mite.

"Wha... What are you?!" I demanded.

"I am King sting-mite. And you, are in the perfect position for me to consume you!" He evilly explained.

I swam for my life. King sting-mite jumped in and swam after me. As soon as I got out, I tried to run for the nearest exit. My clothes were dripping wet but I didn't care.

I needed more sea salt. I ended up in the cafe. I found some sea salt there. I grabbed it and made my way to the pool.

Once I got to the pool, the two policemen that Mum knocked out were getting up. They both transformed into sting-mites.

I quickly threw some sea salt on both of them. They both disappeared. King sting-mite looked very angry.

"What have you done?!" He shouted.

"I threw sea salt over them. Now, I must do the same to you."

"You wouldn't dare because if you do, I'll... really hurt your precious Mum!"

"No! Please don't hurt her! I'm sorry!"

"You've killed all of the sting-mites here. I'm the only one left."

I didn't know what to do. If I tried to kill King sting-mite, he'd hurt Mum. Then I remembered, before I jumped into the pool, I put the knock out gas under Mum's arm.

"Is my Mum going to be ok?"

"Yes. She'll come round. Soon."

"How long until she comes round?"

"I used a sting-mite gun on her so... maybe in about 2 hours."

"Two hours?! So I'm just going to wait here for two hours?! What do you plan to do?"

"Well..." King sting-mite started.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well... I plan to consume you so you can't stop any further plans. And I'll also consume your Mum."

"Please don't! I'm only 13 and my Mum, she's done nothing wrong."

"You have no choice!"

I grabbed the knock out gas from under Mum's arm. I whispered "I love you." Into her ear incase this didn't work and King sting-mite killed us.

When he was close enough, I used the knock out gas on him. He fell to the floor. I grabbed the sea salt and threw it all over him. He disappeared.

I wrapped my arms around Mum. When I released my hands, I saw some blood on one of my hands. Oh god. Was Mum bleeding?

I noticed a big blood stain on her left arm. Had King sting-mite done this? Her handbag was on the floor. I took her phone out of it and called Rani.

"Hello? Sarah-Jane, is that you?"

"No. It's Sky. Where are you?"

"In the car with Clyde. Sarah-Jane threw me the keys. Are you two ok? Did the police arrest you?!"

"The police didn't get us. They were actually sting-mites. All of the sting-mites are dead. Once of you come in here. There's no time to explain everything. Mum's unconscious."

"Oh god. I'll send Clyde in now."

Then she hung up. Clyde came in running. I went to find a towel whilst he stayed with Mum. Once I got one, Clyde and me carried Mum to the car.

"Her arm is bleeding... what happened?" Rani questioned.

"I can't be too sure, but I think a sting-mite stung her. We need to get her home urgently."

"How? We're in a car and the only person who can drive is unconscious." Clyde pointed out.

"I can drive... I didn't really tell anyone apart from Sarah-Jane." Rani said.

"So can you drive us home? Please Rani? Mum needs to get home."

"Yes. I can. Sky, stay in the back with Sarah-Jane. Clyde, come in the front."

We all belted up and Rani started driving. She was being extra careful because it was dark. I explained what had happened with the sting-mites.

Once we got back, Clyde and Rani carried Mum to her room. Rani suggested that we clean her cardigan that had blood on it. Rani looked through Mum's things and found a black cardigan.

Whilst she was with Mum, I got changed into my pyjamas because there was no point putting clothes on. I put the wet ones in the washing machine because they had salt water and chlorine on them.

We didn't really want to change her cardigan whilst she was unconscious, but we didn't want her to stay in her blood-stained cardigan either.

Clyde went out to get some more sea salt whilst me and Rani changed Mum's cardigan. Rani suggested that we put a bandage over Mum's arm.

Rani grabbed the first aid kit from the attic whilst I stayed with Mum. Me and Rani bandaged Mum's arm.

When we were done, Rani put the clean cardigan on Mum then put the blood-stained one in the wash.

Clyde bought us some ice cream to share so we sat down by the telly and ate it. Clyde and Rani were sleeping over anyway.

We watched a film, then Rani fell asleep before it had ended. Me and Clyde weren't very tired.

"When do you think Sarah-Jane will come round?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon." I said.

"So, do you think the sting mites will make a return?"

"I hope not. Their stings really hurt."

"I bet. Well if they do make a return, we know how to stop them and that they might disguise themselves as humans."

"Yeah. I honestly didn't think the police was a sting-mite at first. It explains why he was so eager for me to get into the pool."

"Of course. No normal police would demand that a child jumps into the pool when there could be aliens in there."

"He really shocked me when he revealed himself as a sting-mite. I'll admit, I was quite scared."

"I don't blame you. Half the times I'm battling aliens, I'm enjoying myself, and the other half, I'm scared but it all turns out good in the end."

We both started to her tired. Clyde fell asleep so I turned the telly off, then cleaned my teeth and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah-Jane's POV - 12:30am (00:30)

I woke up in my bed. I couldn't really remember everything that had happened. I could remember some things.

I noticed that I was wearing a black cardigan. Wasn't I wearing a white one? And wasn't I at the leisure centre?

I went downstairs to find Sky, Rani and Clyde asleep. They must remember what had happened. I knew this wasn't fair, but I woke Sky up.

"Sky, wake up. What's going on?"

"Mum? When did you wake up?"

"Five minutes ago. What happened?"

"Sting-mite stung you. They're all dead now." (Yawning)

"What about the police? What happened to them?"

"They were sting-mites in disguise."

"What happened to me? How did I get back here?"

"You were unconscious. Rani drove us home. You ok?"

"My arm hurts. By the way, why am I wearing my black cardigan?"

"Your white one had blood on it. Rani washed it."

"Thanks. Do you mind helping me with the salt water on my arm?"

"Yeah ok. Rani, get up! Mum's awake."

(Yawns) "What?... oh, you ok Sarah-Jane?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I need help with the salt water."

"Ok. I'll get it ready. You and Sky go to the attic."

"I'll get the first aid kit on the way." Sky said.

Once we were all ready, Sky was holding the towel and Rani was going to pour the salt water.

"Wait! How bad does it hurt Sky?"

"Well Mum, it's not the worst pain in the world but it hurts quite a bit. You'll be fine. Trust me."

"Ok then. I'll trust you."

"You ready then?" Rani asked.

"Do it. Get it over with."

Sky's POV

Rani poured the salt water on Mum's arm then I put the towel over it. She cried out in pain.

"Sarah-Jane are you ok?"

"Sort of. That HURT!"

"Calm down. It'll stop hurting soon." I told her.

"I'll put a bandage on it." Rani said.

Once Rani did that, we all went to bed. Clyde was awake. We told him what had just happened.

"Is Sarah-Jane ok now?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's asleep now, and we should get some sleep too." I said.

(THE NEXT DAY, SUNDAY, 10:30am)

I woke up. Rani was sleeping on the sofa. Clyde wasn't around. I quietly got up to look for him. I could smell something nice. Breakfast.

Clyde was cooking some bacon and eggs. I love bacon and eggs.

"Morning Clyde. Making breakfast?"

"Yeah. How's your leg?"

"Much better. I can barely feel it."

"Good. Breakfast won't be long."

"Morning! Do I smell breakfast?" Rani said as she was walking in.

"Yes. Won't be long." Clyde told her.

Me and Rani got plates and cutlery. Clyde dished our food for us and some for when Mum wakes up.

Mum came down shortly after Clyde had dished out breakfast. We all sat down and started eating.

Every couple minutes, Mum put her hand to her arm.

"Are you ok Mum?"

"My arm just hurts a bit."

"It should've stopped by now. Mine did. I think we should talk to Mr. Smith."

After breakfast, we all went up to the attic.

"Mr. Smith, I need you!" Mum said.

"How can I help you Sarah-Jane?"

"Scan my left arm. Why is it still hurting? Sky had the exact same sting and it stopped hurting quickly."

"Analysis complete. Sky was stung by a normal sting-mite, so the pain isn't as bad. You however were stung by the King so the pain is worse."

"Great(!). How long will the pain last?"

"Possibly a day or two. You'll be ok."

Later that day, Mum was taking things easy. Her arm was hurting so she was in the living room, resting her arm. I got her an ice pack to help it.

It was quite effective because it made her arm a bit numb so she couldn't feel the pain in her arm.

Clyde and Rani went home later that day. Mum ordered us a Chinese for food that night. She couldn't be bothered to even attempt to cook.

When I was in bed, about to fall asleep, Mum came in to have a chat. She sat on my bed with me.

"I'm so proud of you Sky."

"What to you mean?"

"You stopped the sting-mites all by yourself."

"I guess I did."

"You also saved me. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you're ok. You've helped me so much since I started living here."

"I'm so happy that I have you. You're the best daughter a mother could want."

I wrapped my arms around her, avoiding her left arm. She hugged me back with her right arm.

She got up to leave the room.

"I love you Sky."

"I love you too Mum."

_The End_


End file.
